Penny Polendina/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art PennyConceptArt.jpg|Penny concept art by Eileen Chang. Official Designs Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|Penny and Sun's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Stray" penny valentine.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card V2_03_00042.png|Penny ending credits fan art by "RICOCO". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models penny turnaround.png|Penny's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook Merchandise Penny Art.jpg|Penny design from the "Combat Ready" shirt Miscellaneous Dancey fancey ironwood faction.png|Penny dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 21.png|Kidnapping or stealing valuable company property? V2t 35.png|Saving a friend Screenshots - Volume 1 The Stray 1115 The Stray_07422.png|She'll get up when she's good and ready 1115 The Stray_08430.png|The strange girl 1115 The Stray_08754.png|Slenderman Penny is watching you... 1115 The Stray_09439.png|Do you really want to be my friend? 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Be my friend... 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|''Be my friend forever'' 1115 The Stray_10473.png|I'm combat ready! 1115_The_Stray_11104.png|Is that a monkey? 1115 The Stray_12422.png|Because the last thing on her mind is the quarrel happening in front of them Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_05296.png|Weiss' hair looks lovely today 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|Ah! Penny! 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Awkward silence... 1116_Black_and_White_05959.png|I saw her today, but do you guys know where she is now? 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png|Friend, do you even lift? 1116_Black_and_White_06521.png|...And now it's just the two of us 1116_Black_and_White_06708.png|"...sure is windy today" 1116_Black_and_White_08511.png|Walking and asking follow-up questions with Ruby 1116_Black_and_White_08999.png|Do you have any breath mints? 1116_Black_and_White_09360.png|"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would like them to talk to me about things." 1116_Black_and_White_13415.png|Penny and Ruby react to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White_16612.png|Oh you did not just hurt my friend! 1116 Black and White_16757.png|"Don't worry..." 1116 Black and White_16850.png|"I'm combat ready!" 1116 Black and White_16966.png|Screw physics, this is RWBY! 1116 Black and White_17107.png|Say hello to my little friends 1116 Black and White_17123.png|Dance my pretties! 1116 Black and White_17261.png|For my next act, the ring of death! 1116 Black and White_17615.png|Look, no strings attached 1116 Black and White_17724.png|Preparing to fire ... 1116 Black and White_17861.png|Firing main cannon. 1116 Black and White_18698.png|Yoink! 1116_Black_and_White_19273.png|Well...this was a thing... 1116 Black and White_21631.png|Next time gadget--I mean Penny Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00970.png|Penny, standing with James Ironwood and Atlesian military personnel 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01175.png|Penny falling through the sky with all of her friends A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00021.png|Let me take a selfie. V2_03_00022.png|Penny trying to walk down the stairs like a normal person... but Ruby. V2_03_00023.png|Penny listens to Ruby. penny warns ruby.png|"It's not safe to talk here." V2_03_00030.png|Penny waiting for Ruby at the agreed meeting point. V2_03_00034.png|Penny is noticed by her brothers. V2_03_00037.png|Penny being too heavy for Ruby to carry. V2_03_00038.png|How'd she do that? V2_03_00039.png|Sorry about the truck. V2_03_00040.png|"I don't want to talk about it." *lies* V2_03_00041.png|"I'm not a real girl." Painting the Town... v2e4 penny.png|"I'm not real." V2_04_00001.png|The damage to Penny's hands. V2_04_00002.png|Penny gives Ruby a great big best friend hug! V2_04_00003.png|Penny hides Ruby from the soldiers. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00014.png|Penny dancing while being watched by her "brothers". Screenshots - Volume 3 It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00066.png V3 03 00067.png V3 03 00070.png|Wave_to_friend.exe V3 03 00092.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00002.png V3e5 00003.png V3e5 00007.png V3e5 00008.png V3e5 00009.png V3e5 00010.png V3e5 00012.png V3e5 00013.png V3e5 00014.png V3e5 00016.png V3e5 00017.png V3e5 00018.png V3e5 00021.png V3e5 00023.png V3e5 00022.png V3e5 00024.png V3e5 00025.png V3e5 00026.png V3e5 00027.png V3e5 00028.png V3e5 00030.png V3e5 00100.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Penny images